


A Couple of Flakes

by goldvermilion87



Category: Cabin Pressure, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldvermilion87/pseuds/goldvermilion87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice Cream Van fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Couple of Flakes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt at sherlockmas and David Mitchell on "Would I Lie to You?" a few weeks ago.

"Flake, please."

One of the men in the van pulled out an ice cream cone, while the other leaned against the back wall and closed his eyes.

"You wouldn't…" The customer lowered his voice conspiratorially. "You wouldn't give me… _two_ flakes, would you?"

The man serving the ice cream nodded his head, but the other said "No!" quite loudly without opening his eyes. The first just rolled his eyes and picked up another flake... and cursed when it snapped in half.

The customer grinned. "Having an ice cream van must be brilliant! Do you drive all over the country?"

"I don't know, we only just bought it."

"BRILLIANT! We almost bought an ice cream van once. I would love to be in a van with ice cream all the—"

" _ARTHUR!"_

"Sorry chaps, that's my mum. Thanks!" And he dashed off. "COMING, MUM!"

"Well, that's three customers now. Enough data yet?"

"BORED!"


End file.
